Solo für die Detective Boys
by Schillok
Summary: Eine etwas ältere Story von mir. Conan wird entführt. Gelingt es den restlichen drei Detective Boys ihn zu retten? Oder bringen sich die drei nur selbst wieder in Teufels Küche?


**Solo für die Detective Boys**

By Schillok

Discl.: Ich besitze keine Rechte an einen der Charaktere der Detektiv Conan Fernsehserie, diese Story ist zum reinen Vergnügen geschrieben wurden und bringt mir kein Geld ein.

„Jawohl, sie waren es!", klang Kogoro's Stimme durch den Raum mit den anwesenden Verdächtigen. „Sie haben nicht nur den Tresor während der Feier geöffnet und die Familienjuwelen gestohlen, sie haben davor auch den Wachmann Kinta Wataka kaltblütig ermordet. Danach haben sie die Juwelen über die Mauer geworfen, wo ihre Komplizen bereits gewartet haben."

Diese Szenen waren für Conan bereits alltäglich geworden. Während Kogoro in seinem Sessel gemütlich schlief, musste er mit seinem Stimmentransposer so tun als würde dieser mal wieder einen seiner Fälle „im Schlaf" lösen. Und natürlich ab und zu eine Armbewegung simulieren, um auf den Täter, den angeblichen Multimillionär Yoishiro Takeno, zu zeigen. Yoishiro war sichtlich geschockt, dass man ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war, alles war perfekt geplant gewesen. Aber dieser verdammte Detektiv, der eher zufällig auf der Party war, hatte ihm alles verdorben. Und nun wurde er von der Polizei abgeführt.

„Ich habe gute Anwälte!", drohte Yoishiro, als er abgeführt wurde. „Die werden dafür sorgen, dass ich freigesprochen werde. Und dann werde ich sie wegen dieser... dieser Verleumdung verklagen! Ihre Detektei können sie danach dichtmachen!" Die Polizisten drückten ihn bestimmt in Richtung Ausgang. „Das schwöre ich ihnen!"

„Durch die Zeugenaussage von mir und meiner Tochter können sie sich die Anwaltskosten sparen!", fügte Conan mit Kogoros Stimme hinzu. Er haßte es, wenn der Verbrecher das letzte Wort haben musste – und ganz besonders, wenn er glaubte noch davon zu kommen, wenn bereits alles verloren war...

„Und dann hatte die Polizei ihn abgeführt? Und er war so richtig wütend, ja?", fragte Mitsuhiko. Die Detektiv-Boys hatten Conan den ganzen Tag keine Ruhe gelassen. Schon zum dritten Mal musste er ihnen erzählen, wie „souverän" Kogoro den Täter überführt hatte. Die drei waren immer ganz begierig darauf von zu erfahren, wie Conans „Onkel, der berühmte Privatdetektiv Kogoro Mori" einen Kriminalfall nach dem nächsten lösten. Und Conan ließ sich immer wieder überreden, die Geschichte noch mal zu erzählen.

„Ja, und der Prozess gegen Herrn Takeno ist schon heute", erzählte Conan, damit er endlich mal etwas neues sagen konnte – und damit Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko klar wurde, dass der Fall abgeschlossen war. „Ran und Onkel Kogoro müssen sogar als Zeugen auftreten."

„Aber die Juwelen sind immer noch verschwunden!", fragte Ayumi nach. „Die... die Juwelen?", stotterte Conan. „Stimmt ja", dachte Conan für sich. „Ich habe mich sosehr auf den Mord an dem Wachmann konzentriert, dass ich die Juwelen ganz vergessen hatte. Verdammt, vermutlich ist der Komplize schon längst über alle Berge."

„Das wäre doch ein Fall die Detektiv-Boys", schwärme Genta. „Stellt euch vor, wenn wir die ganzen Edelsteine finden würden!"

„Ohje, da habe ich die ja auf eine tolle Idee gebracht", jammerte Conan für sich. „Vermutlich werden wir diesen Nachmittag bis spät in die Nacht nach verschwunden Juwelen suchen. Und nichts finden..." Dann lächelte er leise. „Naja, ich habe sowieso nichts besseres zu tun."

„Was ist nun?" Mitsuhiko war aufgeregt stehen geblieben und blickte seine Freunde an. „Wir schaffen nur schnell unser Schulzeug weg und los geht's!"

„Ja!", jubelten Genta und Ayumi laut – und Conan etwas leiser. Zu Hause alleine warten bis Ran und Kogoro zurückkommen würde auf jeden Fall langweiliger werden.

„Also treffen wir uns gleich am Park.", schlug Ayumi vor.

Just in diesem Moment wurde von einem großen, schwarzen Auto, das am Straßenrand parkte, die Rücksitztür aufgestoßen und ein Paar kräftiger Arme packte Conan an Hemd und Schultern. Sofort wurde er von ihnen in den Wagen gezogen – leicht und schwach wie er war, konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren. Plötzlich gab es einen kurzen Ruck – und der Mann, der Conan in den Wagen ziehen wollte wäre fast selber aus dem Wagen gefallen. Genta hatte unerwartet schnell reagiert und Conan im letzten Moment an seinem Ranzen festgehalten. Und Genta war bei weitem nicht so leicht wie Conan! Ein zweiter Mann auf der Rückbank begann seinem Kollegen zu helfen, während sich Mitsuhiko und Ayumi an Genta festgeklammert hatten, um ihm zu helfen.

„Aua! Lassen sie mich los!", schimpfte Conan, schlug um sich und versuchte sich irgendwie gegen den unbekannten Angreifer zu wehren. Aber nichts schien zu funktionieren. Plötzlich gab es noch einen Ruck, der Zug von hinten ließ nach und Conan purzelte ins Auto, die Türen schlossen sich und der Wagen fuhr los. Eine Entführung! Und er war das Opfer...

Genta, Mitsuhiko und Ayumi zogen mit ganzer Kraft, als plötzlich die Kraft der unbekannten Männer nachzulassen schien. Im nächsten Moment lagen sie auf dem Fußweg, Conans Rucksack in der Hand. Einer der Träger war gerissen und Conan wurde ins Auto gezogen. An der Kreuzung bog es nach links und verschwand kurz aus ihrem Blickfeld. Nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt hatten und so schnell sie konnten zur Kreuzung gesprintet waren, konnten sie es noch kurz sehen, bevor es um eine weitere Ecke verschwunden war. Niemand schien den Vorfall gesehen zu haben, die Straßen waren menschenleer. Langsam und außer Atem kehrten sie zu Conans Rucksack zurück...

„Mann, das ist ja eine waschechte Entführung!", sagte Genta mit trauriger und gleichzeitig lauter Stimme. „Die haben Conan echt vor unseren Augen entführt...", fügte Mitsuhiko leise hinzu. „Armer Conan...", flüsterte Ayumi.

Die drei setzten sich auf die Bordsteinkante, versuchten das eben erlebte zu verarbeiten. Als sie Conan festgehalten hatten, hatten sie nicht einen Moment nachgedacht. Aber nun, wo er weg war, fühlten sie sich völlig verwirrt.

„Wir sollten bei ihm zu Hause anrufen", sagte Mitsuhiko nach einer Weile. „Genau, schließlich ist sein Onkel Detektiv! Der wird ihn im Handumdrehen wiederfinden!", platzte es Genta heraus. Ayumi nickte – es war eine gute Idee! Schließlich war sein Onkel nicht irgendein Detektiv: Es war Kogoro Mori, der berühmteste Privatdetektiv in ganz Tokio.

„Nanu, seht mal hier neben seinen Rucksack!", sagte Ayumi aufgeregt. Sie wollte gerade Conan's Rucksack mitnehmen, als ihr ein kleiner, metallischer Gegenstand auf dem Boden aufgefallen war. „Das sieht aus wie..."

„Ein Angelharken!", ergänzte Mitsuhiko. „So ein richtiger Angelharken mit Köder dran..." „Glaubst du, der ist dem Entführer runtergefallen?", fragte Ayumi hoffnungsvoll. „Gut möglich.", erklärte Mitsuhiko. „So wie Conan um sich geschlagen hat... könnte das sogar eine Spur sein?"

Mitsuhiko und Ayumi dachten scharf nach... so ein Angelköder verriet eigentlich nichts... nur, dass einer der Entführer ein Angler war. Und welchem Menschen konnte man das schon ansehen?

Genta hatte sich inzwischen den Harken genauer angesehen. „Wow, den hat mir mein Onkel am Wochenende gezeigt!", rief er begeistert. „Das soll ein ganz neues Model sein! Angeblich soll er Aale ganz besonders gut anlocken können. Mhh... und dann gibt es Aal auf Reis." Mitsuhiko und Ayumi schauten sich den Köder noch einmal ganz genau an. Für sie sah es aus wie jeder andere Angelharken auch... aber Gentas Onkel hatte eine besondere Leidenschaft fürs Angeln – vielleicht hatte er ja recht.

„Und seht mal, hier ist sogar noch das Preisschild dran!", bemerkte Ayumi und deutete auf den Köder. „Angelbedarf Horokawa...", entzifferte Genta das kleine Etikett. „Kenne ich nicht..."

Keiner kannte diesen Laden. „Laßt uns bei Conan zu Hause anrufen", erinnerte Ayumi. „Vielleicht kennt Conan's Onkel ja den Laden!"

Im Nu war ein Telefon gefunden und Ayumi wählte schnell die Nummer der Moris.

„So glauben sie uns doch, Conan wurde von einem schwarzen Auto entführt!", bettelte sie nach einer Weile. Sie hatte es nun zum dritten Mal versucht, aber Kogoro wollte es ihr einfach nicht glauben. Ob er es für einen bösen Streich hielt? „Nun hör' mal zu", erklärte Kogoro nach kurzer Denkpause. „Conan ist schon hier zu Hause. Ich muss gleich los und er hat heute keine Zeit zum Spielen. Also auf Wiederhören!"

„Aber wir..." – Ayumi's Worte kamen zu spät. Kogoro hatte bereits aufgelegt.

„Ob wir uns das alles nur eingebildet haben?", vermutete Genta, nachdem Ayumi von ihrem Anruf berichtet hatte. „Unsinn Genta, wir haben es doch alle genau gesehen!" „Vielleicht will er die Entführer ganz alleine aufspüren und den Ruhm für sich behalten?", versuchte Mitsuhiko zu erklären. „Mhh... oder es ist wie im Fernsehen", erklärte Ayumi. „Dort sagen die Entführer auch immer: 'Und keine Polizei!'"

Die beiden Jungen nickten. Ayumi hatte bei ihren letzen Worten extra die Stimme verstellt um wie einer der Bösewichte aus dem Fernsehen zu klingen. Es war die einzigste Erklärung... die Entführer hatten sich bereits gemeldet.

„Also müssen wir ihn ganz alleine finden!", stellte Mitsuhiko fest. „Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee!"

Dann begann er, in Conan's Ranzen zu schauen... und holte einen seltsamen Hefter raus. „Das ist doch...", flüsterte Genta. „Conans elektronische Stadtkarte! Gute Idee!", jubelte Ayumi.

„Ich muß nur ein paar Knöpfe drücken und schon..." – murmelte Mitsuhiko und versuchte sich zu erinnern, welche Tasten Conan immer gedrückt hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile aber schließlich hatte er den Dreh raus – ein kleiner roter Punkt begann auf dem Display zu leuchten: „Angelbedarf Horokawa" Ihre einzige Spur... aber vielleicht erinnerte sich der Verkäufer, an wen er diesen neuartigen Angelharken verkauft hatte!

Nach einem 20minütigen Fußmarsch waren die drei „Detektiv-Boys" (oder besser: die beiden Detektiv-Boys und das Detektiv-Girl) vor dem Geschäft angekommen. „So ein großes Geschäft nur für Angelzeug", staunte Genta. Er hatte einen ganz kleinen Laden erwartet – aber der hier schien jede nur erdenkliche Angel zu verkaufen – und jede von ihnen gleich mehrmals auf Lager zu haben. „Also lasst uns reingehen."

Der Verkäufer las gelangweilt eine Zeitung – während des frühen Nachmittages war in dem Geschäft erwartungsgemäß kein Betrieb. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie die drei Kinder den Laden betraten.

Kaum hatte Genta den Verkäufer gesehen, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen – und schon im nächsten Augenblick Mitsuhiko und Ayumi hinter eines der Regale. „Das... das ist der Mann, der Conan in das Auto gezogen hat!", flüsterte er aufgeregt. „Da bin ich absolut sicher!"

„Ist da jemand?", fragte der Mann mit kräftiger, tiefer Stimme und legte die Zeitung raschelnd auf die Ladentheke. Er hatte etwas gehört. Warum mußte Genta auch immer so laut sein, selbst wenn er flüsterte?

Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko drückten sie fest an das Regal und hielten unbewußt den Atem an – wenn Genta recht hatte und der Mann sie entdecken würde...

Von irgendwo kamen Schritte... wollte der Verkäufer etwa nachsehen, was er gehört hatte? Zumindest hatte er die Zeitung auf der Theke liegen gelassen... sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, sich zu bewegen. Und die Schritte schienen immer näher zu kommen...

„Kannst du uns noch mehr Angelschnur geben?", fragte plötzlich eine zweite Stimme. Auch wenn sie viel leiser war als die des ersten Mannes, zuckten die drei Kinder vor Schreck zusammen. „Noch mehr?", knurrte der Verkäufer. „Wenn ihr euch nicht so ungeschickt anstellen würdet, dann hätte die erste Rolle gereicht! Noch dazu bei einem Kind."

Leise fluchend drückte er dem Mann eine neue Rolle Angelschnur in die Hand... und widmete sich wieder der Zeitung. „Falscher Multimillionär begeht Raubmord", murmelte er vor sich hin. „Verdammter Privatdetektiv. Ohne den hätten wir auf die Sache jetzt verzichten können..."

Erst nach einer Weile wagten sich die drei Kinder wieder zu bewegen. Nicht einmal flüstern wollten sie jetzt noch. Sie schlichen sie bis zum Ende des Geschäftes. Der andere Mann, der die Angelschnur geholt hatte, war hinter einer angelehnten Tür, die vermutlich ins Lager führte, verschwunden. Nur leider war diese Tür mitten im Sichtbereich des Verkäufers...

Mitsuhiko deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tür und legte ihn dann auf seinen Mund. Die beiden anderen nickten – sie mußten sich ganz leise durch die Tür schleichen...

Vorsichtig setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Hoffentlich schaute der Verkäufer jetzt nicht in ihre Richtung... hoffentlich würde die Tür nicht quietschen... und hoffentlich stießen sie nirgendwo dagegen...

Endlich hatte Mitsuhiko es geschafft. Er war hinter der Tür verschwunden, Ayumi folgte dicht hinter ihm. Während Genta... sich in einer Angelschnur verheddert hatte? Er begann zu schwanken, rechts von ihm standen Angelruten gegen die Wand gelehnt, links von ihm standen Blecheimer für Köder im Regal. Wenn er gegen eines von beiden stoßen würde, oder wenn er einfach nur umfallen würde, säßen sie in der Falle!

Wie Katzen sprangen Mitsuhiko und Ayumi hinter der Tür hervor, Mitsuhiko stützte Genta ab, während Ayumi die Schnur von seinen Schuhen entfernte. Der Mann am Tresen hatte zum Glück nichts mitbekommen, er schien den aktuellen Artikel mit außerordentlichem Interesse zu lesen. Die Kinder, die sich eben hinter die Tür geschlichen hatten, hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt.

Die Tür führte Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko zu einer Treppe, die wie vermutet nach unten ins Lager des Geschäftes führte. Vorsichtig spähten die drei um jede Ecke, denn hier unten waren leise Stimmen zu hören. Irgendwo unterhielten sich Männer.

„Wozu hat ein Angelladen HiFi-Anlagen im Lager?", flüsterte Ayumi. Denn neben dem normalen Angelzubehör standen hier unten noch Fernseher, Computer, Videorecorder und sogar Videobeamer zu Massen rum. Ganz zu schweigen von teueren Anzügen, Jacken und Mänteln. „Vielleicht sind das Diebe", vermutete Mitsuhiko. Genta nickte – er wollte nicht noch einmal daran schuld sein, fast entdeckt zu werden.

Vermutlich diente der Laden als Lagerplatz für Diebesgut, bis es weiter verkauft wurde. Aber warum hatten Diebe jetzt eine Entführung durchgeführt?

Endlich fanden sie Conan: Er saß auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke, erst bei genauem hinsehen konnte man die Angelschnur erkennen, mit der er gefesselt war. Vermutlich hatte er mehrmals erfolgreich versucht sich zu befreien – denn auf dem Boden lagen die Überreste von mindestens einer Rolle Angelschnur. Aber diesmal war es ihm wohl nicht gelungen... oder er wartete auf eine besondere Gelegenheit. Denn vor ihm standen drei Männer, vermutlich Mitglieder der Diebesbande und an Conans Entführung beteiligt. Zufrieden betrachteten sie Conan. „Die Fesseln kriegt er jetzt aber nicht mehr ab", lachte einer von ihnen. „Oder er ist der kleinste Entfesslungskünstler Japans!", fügte ein zweiter grölend hinzu.

Flüsternd berieten sich Mitsuhiko, Ayumi und Genta, was sie nun machen sollten. Hilfe holen fiel erstmal aus, den dazu hätten sie wieder am Verkäufer vorbei gemußt. Und so kräftig Genta auch sein mochte, sie hätten zehn von ihm gebraucht, um die Männer zu überwältigen. Es blieb nur noch ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um Conan zu befreien und dann sofort das Weite zu suchen oder sie müssten alle drei Männer überraschen und sie ausser Gefecht setzen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ayumi einen Gegenstand entdeckt hatte, der ihnen bei ihrem Vorhaben nützlich werden würde...

Die Männer behielten Conan immer noch ganz fest im Auge, so als ob sie damit rechneten, er wäre wirklich ein Zauberer. Bei dem Jungen konnte man ja scheinbar nie wissen... Ab und zu warfen sie einen gierigen Blick auf einen Sack, der neben Conan lag. Hinter ihnen stand eine riesige Holzkiste und daneben ein kleines Fass mit Nägeln, Schrauben, verbogenen Angelharken und anderen metallischen Schrottdingen. Ganz leise kletterten Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko auf die große Kiste, bereit für einen Angriff von hinten mit ihrer Geheimwaffe: einem großen Netz mit Metallgewichten, zum Fische fangen.

Schritt für Schritt näherten sie sich der Kante, bereit zum Abwurf als plötzlich... **kling**

Die drei Kinder zuckten zusammen, zwei Metallgewichte waren gegeneinander gestoßen – und die Männer schienen das verräterische Geräusch auch gehört zu haben und wollten sich nach hinten umdrehen. Der Hinterhalt wäre futsch, aber plötzlich begann Conan laut zu rufen. „Ah! Eine Maus! Eine Maus! An meinem Stuhl..."

Die Männer schauten sofort zu Conan zurück, sie wollten wissen, warum der sonst völlig stille Junge plötzlich zu schreien anfing.

„Jetzt!", brüllte Conan und blickte zu seinen Freunden auf der Kiste hoch. Er hatte sie schon längst bemerkt und ihnen die nötige Zeit verschafft. Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko warfen das Netz und sprangen gleich darauf von der Kiste herunter. Das Netzt umwickelte die drei Männer und durch das plötzliche Gewicht der drei Kinder und des Netzes fielen sie zu Boden. Noch völlig verwirrt und unfähig sich zu befreien zappelten sie wie Fische im Netz – und verhedderten sich noch mehr. Das zweite Netz, das Genta sofort holte als er aufgestanden war und über die drei Männer warf wäre nicht einmal nötig gewesen.

Währenddessen hatte Ayumi eine Schere gefunden und Mitsuhiko trennte mit einem Messer die Angelschnur, die Conan an den Stuhl fesselte, auf.

„Gut gemacht!", lächelte Conan. „Aber noch ist es nicht vorbei. Wir müssen sofort hier raus!"

Die drei Kinder nickten. So waren sie es gewöhnt: Wenn es brenzlig wurde, gab Conan die Befehle.

Sie wollten gerade abhauen, als plötzlich der Verkäufer die Treppe in den Lagerraum hinunter gerannt kam. „Ich habe doch was gehört!", grinste er. „Und jetzt schön zurückgehen!"

In seiner rechten Hand hatte er ein Messer, aber noch war er weit weg und Conan hatte genug Zeit um sich zu bücken. Mit geübten Griff aktivierte er seine Power-Kick-Boots und trat gegen einen Metalleimer, der einzeln auf den Boden stand.

Durch seine Schuhe, kombiniert mit Conan's Schussgenauigkeit, wurde der Eimer zu einem pfeilschnellen Geschoß der dem überraschten Mann direkt unter seinem Kinn traf. Sofort fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Und raus!", rief Conan seinen verblüfften Freunden zu.

Conan schien nicht damit zufrieden zu sein, aus dem Geschäft herausgekommen zu sein. Er lief weiter die Straßen entlang, aber er schien ein festes Ziel zu haben. Seine Freunde kamen ihm kaum hinter her, sie dachten schon daran sich zurückfallen zu lassen, als Conan plötzlich in einem großen Gebäude verschwand. Ayumi, Genta und Mitsuhiko bissen noch einmal die Zähne zusammen und legten einen Endspurt hin.

„Das ist doch ein Gerichtsgebäude?", keuchte Mitsuhiko erschöpft, als sie Conan eine Treppe hinauf gefolgt waren. „Ich frage mich, was Conan hier will."

Dieser wusste sehr wohl, was er hier wollte. Wenn er sich nicht beeilte, würde ein Verbrecher ungestraft davon kommen! Er gelangte zu einer großen Tür, vor der ein kräftiger, uniformierter Mann stand. Ohne zu zögern öffnete Conan die Tür – und machte den Türsteher erst dadurch auf seine Aufmerksamkeit aufmerksam.

In dem Raum fand gerade ein Prozess statt. Eine unbekannte Frau – der Staatsanwalt – sprach mit dem Zeugen: „Herr Kogoro Moris, erzählen sie uns bitte, was gestern abend geschehen ist."

Conan bildete sich ein, Kogoro förmlich schwitzen zu sehen. Er wusste, warum er nicht sofort antwortete. Und er wusste, das Kogoro ihn sofort erkennen würde.

„Hey, lassen sie mich los!", schimpfte Conan mit lauter Stimme, als der Gerichtsdiener von der Tür ihm am Kragen packte. „Ich gehe ja schon! **Mir geht es ausgezeichnet!**", betonte er seine letzten Worte, als wären sie eine geheime Nachricht. Und Kogoro schien sie – ebenso wie Ran – zu verstehen. Denn beide begannen zu lächeln. Jeweils auf ihre Weise: Ran den Tränen nahe und Kogoro... durch ein kurzes Zucken in den Mundwinkeln.

Dann wurde die Tür wieder hinter Conan geschlossen und der Mann, der ihn herausgezogen hatte, belehrte ihn, das man ein Gericht nicht einfach stören dürfe.

Conan hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Das war ihm alles schon längst bekannt. Nach einem „Tut mir leid, wird nie wieder vorkommen!", durfte er auch wieder gehen.

„Was war denn eben los?", fragte Ayumi, nachdem sich die mittlerweile wieder kompletten Detektiv-Boys auf eine Bank in dem Gebäude gesetzt hatten. „Das erkläre ich später", grinste Conan geheimnisvoll. „Zuerst muss ich noch einen kleinen Anruf bei Inspektor Megorai machen. Schließlich warten vier Entführer in einem Angelladen darauf, abgeholt zu werden!"

Conan ließ sich von Genta seinen Rucksack wiedergeben – und holte sein „Ohrschmuck-Handy" heraus.

„Ja, guten Tag Herr Inspektor. Ich bin's, Conan!" – Pause – „Ein paar Männer haben versucht, mich zu entführen..." – Pause – „Ja, wegen dem Takeno-Prozess. Ausserdem sind im Keller ganz viele Fernseher, Videorecorder und so..." – Pause – „Wirklich! Ich sage die Wahrheit! Im 'Angelbedarf Horokawa'..." – Pause – „Danke Herr Inspektor. Sie wissen ja, wo sie mich finden können."

„Ein Glück war der Inspektor dran", erklärte Conan seinen Freunden, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte. „Er glaubt mir und will sogar persönlich dort vorbeifahren."

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht so wichtig.", drängelte Genta. „Genau, warum haben diese Typen dich entführt!", fragte Mitsuhiko aufgeregt.

„Also", erklärte Conan. „Ihr erinnert euch doch noch an den Fall von Onkel Kogoro, von dem ich euch heute erzählt hatte. Der Mörder, Yoishiro Takeno, hatte kein Geständnis abgelegt, obwohl alle Beweise gegen ihn waren. Aber um ihn zu verurteilen waren die Zeugenaussagen von Onkel Kogoro und Ran notwendig, denn nur sie haben ihn gestern abend auf dem Gang in das Zimmer mit dem Safe gesehen und wie er die Villa verlassen hatte um zur Mauer zu gehen. Ohne ihre Zeugenaussage könnte es sein, dass er freigesprochen würde." Die drei Kinder nickten. Soweit hatten sie es verstanden. Aber was hatte es mit der Entführung zu tun?

„Takeno ist aber gar kein Millionär – er ist der Boss einer Diebesbande, die bei einem Einbruch zufällig eine Einladung für diese Party gestohlen hatte. Takeno glaubte es sei die Chance, reich zu werden. Er ging als Partygast in das Haus, tötete den Wächter und stahl die Juwelen. Bevor irgend jemand etwas bemerkte, warf er sie über die Mauer, wo seine Komplizen auf ihn warten. Da er jedoch geschnappt wurde, versuchte er freigesprochen zu werden, indem er Ran und Onkel Kogoro dazu zwang, bei ihrer Aussage zu lügen."

„Also haben sie dich entführt, um sie zu erpressen?", fragte Ayumi. „Genau", erwiderte Conan. „Sobald er wieder auf freien Fuß war, wollten er und seine Bande mit den Juwelen das Land verlassen. Vielleicht hätten sie mich dann sogar freigelassen."

„Juwelen?", flüsterte Genta vorsichtig. „Die gestohlen Juwelen waren in dem Sack, der neben dem Stuhl lag, an dem ich gefesselt war. Man, die Entführer konnten über nichts anderes mehr reden. Ach übrigens, wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?"

Staunend hörte Conan der Geschichte ihrer Freunde zu. Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie nur 10 Jahre alt waren... nicht schlecht, wirklich nicht schlecht! In gewisser Weise konnte er auch sie selber gratulieren, schließlich hatten sie das meiste von ihm abgeguckt. Trotzdem... gar nicht mal so schlecht.

„Bestimmt werden wir berühmter als der Schülerdetektiv Shinichi Kudo!", schwärmte Genta. „Vielleicht ist ihnen die Geschichte wohl doch etwas zu Kopf gestiegen", fügte Conan in Gedanken hinzu. „Und danach sogar noch berühmter als Meisterdetektiv Mori!", ergänzte Mitsuhiko träumend.

„Das erste werden sie leider schaffen", dachte Conan sarkastisch. „wenn ich nicht bald ein Mittel finde, um wieder groß zu werden."

Die vier Entführer waren immer noch in dem Geschäft, eingewickelt in Fischnetze oder ausgeknockt auf dem Boden. Aus dem Plan von Yoishiro Takeno das Land zu verlassen wurde nun doch nichts. Im Gegenteil, die vier Entführer im „Angelbedarf Horokawa" gestanden nicht nur die Entführung und die Diebstähle, sondern auch, dass Yoishiro ihr Anführer war. Dadurch wurde sein Gefängnisaufenthalt noch einmal um einige Jahre erhöht. Die Juwelen waren noch immer im Diebesversteck und wurden ihren Besitzer zurückgegeben.

Und die Detektiv-Boys? Sie hatten eines ihrer großen Ziele erreicht: sie waren landesweit auf einem Bild in der Zeitung. Ein weiterer kleiner Schritt, es mit ihren Detektiv-Vorbildern aufzunehmen.

A/N: Juhu, meine erste Detektiv Conan Fanfic! Und sie ist mir gut gelungen, finde ich! Hoch die Detektiv-Boys! Ich glaube das Teamwork von Ayumi (scharfe Beobachtungsgabe, zielsicher beim Spurensuchen), Genta (Kraft und die manchmal notwendige Größe) und Mitsuhiko (Ideen und Begreifen von Zusammenhängen) wäre zu noch viel größeren Dingen fähig!

Was meint ihr? Bitte, schreibt euere Meinungen über diese Story. Sagt, was euch gefallen hat und was nicht! Danke!

Schillok


End file.
